gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Radio Espantoso szövegkönyv (VC)
A Grand Theft Auto: Vice Cityben hallható Radio Espantoso szövegkönyve. (Fordítás: Szerkesztő:Zseliakiraly) thumb|center|335 px Szövegkönyv PEPE: Hallgasd, testvér! Milyen gyönyörű szám volt ez! De már unom, hogy újra meg újra ezt játsszam. Azt mondom, amikor visszajövünk, lejátszom a "live" kéréseket. De amit mondok... nem igaz! Csak néhányan értitek a szavaimat, '' you are my brothers!!! It's one big musical family,'' itt, a Radio Espantoson! *CAHAO - A GOZAR CON MI COMBO PEPE: He he he. Oki-doki, srácok, jól érzitek magatokat? Focit néztek? Esetleg autót vagy kakast loptok? Vagy csak élvezitek a zenét? Ha ha ha. *ALPHA BANDITOS - THE BULLIS WRONG PEPE: Hellooooooo! Viiiiice Cityyyyy! Hogy vagytok? Ha? Én meg szeretném ölni magam! A feleségem elképesztően kövér és sosem fekszik össze velem. A titkárnőmmel alszom és nem fizetem az adót! De kit érdekel? Itt van a zene, amit hallani akartok, Vice City első számú adóján. Rrrrradio Espantoso. *TRES APENAS COMO ESO - YO TE MIRE PEPE: És most egy kis reklámszünet, de ne menjetek messze, mert azonnal visszatérünk, amit az reklámügyileg lehetséges. *Tanulj gyorsan Redneckül (reklám) :A "redneck" (vörösnyakú) egyenlő a magyar "paraszt" szóval, ugyanolyan sértő célzattal is használják. REDNECK #1:' Throughout human history people have come to these shores to ' pursue the American dream; Life, liberty and the chance to exploit others and get one over on your fellow man. Some people say "America is a wild west darwinian nightmare!" But hey! We have the best fried food, and theme restaurants in the world! To take full advantage of the remarkable opportunity of this land of select freedom, you got to understand the language of freedom. Some call it American English, others call it; backwater, stump jumpin, jibber speak! But to us it's plain old redneck. It's the language of government, business and the language of friendship. And now you can learn real spoken English fast with this exciting 40 cassette program called "Learn redneck pretty fast"! Available in Spanish to redneck, French to redneck, Japanese to redneck, English and of course Latin. Just listen to this vocabulary lesson! FEMALE: Repeato hermana. (repeat sister) REDNECK #2: Girlfriend! FEMALE: Bueno! REDNECK #1: Order now and you'll get a commemorate spit tool and a video tape that shows you how to cook armadillo. Armadillo is good eatin! It's like a lobster except you can run over it and eat it! call now. *COMPLETE THE LOOK (reklám) MALE: Glizzning medallion? Silk shirt open to the navel? Something missing? (Complete the look) Complete the look with a personalize chest wig! At Vice City's one stop shop for people who know what the ladies what! WOW you look manly! (Complete the look) PEPE: Húúú! A múlt éjjel Giggle cream-et ittunk a haverokkal. Biztos, hogy ez a világ legviccesebb desszertje, vaa! Nem tudtam, hogy ennyi boldogság származhat egy tehén tőgyéből, haver. He he. Le kell nyugodnom, mert megint izgatott vagyok. *DEODATO - LATIN FLUTE PEPE: Rrrrrrrraadioooo Espantosoooo. Vice City spanyol hangja. Rádiót, még több rádiót a lányoknak és a fiúknak! Amerika! A zenei piac, sajttal. A legjobb rádió a világon az embereknek legjobb füllel a világon, olyan sok a zene, hogy felrobban tőle a fejed! Szeretem az embereket (men)! Ha? Mit is mondtam? Szeretem az emberiséget(Mankind)! Rrrrradio Espantoso! Pepe, Pepe, Pepe, zene, zene, zene. *MONGO SANTAMARIA - MAMA PAPA TU PEPE: Oooh! Unfortunately ennek a számnak vége. Egy kis szünetet tartok, hmm, le kell nyugodnom, mert brother, egy kicsit izgatott vagyok, és azt hiszem nagy gubancot csináltam! Ha ha ha, de nem számít! Ez a rádiózás szépsége, fiaim. Pár perc múlva visszatérek barátaim, yes. *FERNANDO'S MEDALLION (COMMERCIAL)* FERNANDO: Hello I'am Fernando Martinez! I think by now You know I'am an emotional kinda of guy. People stop me in the street and say "Fernando! What the hell is wrong with me? Silk shirt, hairy chest, enough after shave to drown a household pet! But I still cannot get a women!" I tell them "You are an ignorant fool! Without the symbol of power and fertility around your neck, what kind of women is going to respect you?! That is why I have team up with Medallion Man; the shop for medallion needs! You see sometimes girls like other girls but they need men. Men with big Bulging-gold-plated-disk of virility buried in their deep jungle of their hairy chest. Medallion Man caters to all levels of masculinity: For the animal lover; a Cobra, a Stallion or a Gorilla medallion brings out the beast within. For the Civil War associates how about a medallion that tells the story of the battle of Bullrun to the Gettysburg address. And for the traditional man with raging and the pescomplex, a gold plated picture of mom, to hang around your neck and really impress the ladies. Don't forget; every women knows if you can't support a medallion, you can't support a family. PEPE: Radio Espantoso, itt, Vice Cityben, a jazz házában ami az én házam is, a ti legjobb barátotok, Pepe háza! Fenébe! Nem szabad ilyen sok kávét innom! *Mongo Santamaria - Me & you Baby* PEPE: Mega, mega, mega jazz! *MACHITO & HIS AFRO-CUBAN ORCHESTRA - MAMBO MUCHO MAMBO* PEPE: Rádió, zene, tyúkok és csibék. Még egy dalt? Szükségem van rá, hallgasson mindenki, maradjatok velem, emberek! *UNAESTA - LA VIDA ES UNA LENTEJA PEPE: Hello, hello. A rádiót hallgatod, amely táncra perdíti és megizzasztja a várost. Rázd a ruhád! Ez a dal már készen áll a hölgyeknek a Radio Espantoson. *SHADY ACERS (reklám) MAN: am I VIP! And I wanna live around peole like myself; rich and divorced. (Shady Acers!) AVERY: I'm Avery Carrington, Shady Acers is incredible upscale, state of the art, top notch condominium development (Condo!) A short drive out of town on some Christine wetlands. Away from the north and uninvited diversity of the city! (shady Acers!) And when you buy into that dream that is Shady Acers, not only do you get a luxuriest 5 thousand square foot condo with underground parking for your newly acquired sports car, but there's also a Jacuzzi for entertainment. (Jacuzzi!) Each condo is tastefully furnished with a stock bar and a exotic water bed shaped like a dollar sign. Shady Acers also has a golf range, firing range, heli pad and exotic petting zoo when your kids come to visit. (Shady Acers!) You're successful! Start defining your life style, start defining your self! SINGERS: Shady Acers AVERY: Shady Acers, happiness is worth the price! (Shady Acers!) PEPE: Ennek a tojásnak só kell! Hahahahaha!!! *LONNIE LISTON SMITH - EXPANSIONS PEPE: Radio Espantoso. Imádom, haver, imádom! Táncolni az utcán és énekelni a szerelem dalát. Ne hagyjátok kint a húst a hűtőből hosszú ideig, mert forróság van az utcákon! Ez már csak így van ezzel a zenével. *IRAKERE - AGUENLLE PEPE: Mega zene az embereknek, akik szeretnek egész nap dolgozni és egy csomót hányi utána. Jujj. Igyatok sok folyadékot, eh! Rrrrádió, még rrrrrrádió, még, még, még rádió. Engedd, hogy a rádió megmondja, mit csinálj. Pepe vagyok, itt a Radio Espantoson. Még több jazz-zel. *DEODATO - SUPER STRUT* PEPE: Hahahaha! Zenei disznóbőrök. Készülj fel, Vice City, mert olyan zeném van, hogy megőrülsz! Utálom ezt a munkát, és az összes embert. Egy szegény idomított medve vagyok. Radio Espantoso. Ne menj el, légyszi nem menj el. Ne menj el. *PASTOR RICHARDS (reklám)* PASTOR RICHARDS: Do yourself a favor and pick up your telephone, call now. 1-866-9-SAVEME what better place to witness 40,000 years of nuclear winter, then from the comfort of your very own ready nuclear bunker? When we raise 25 million, we will build a 50 story tall likeness of ME. If we raise 300 million the statue will rotate so I can look over this great city and cast an evil eye on degenerates. and when the eminent nuclear strike occurs, those who put faith into action with sufficient generous contributions will join me inside the Pastor Richards salvation statue as we blast into space! Contribute to the Pastor Richards Salvation Statue Fund. Pick up your telephone. Call now, 1-866-9SAVEME. PEPE: Radio Espantoso. ¡Cojones! It's good. *Xavier Cugat & his orchestra - Jamay PEPE: Whoa! Egyik nap egy fura olasz (Tommy Vercetti)) megpróbálta ellopni az autómat, mikor vezettem. Mi ez már, emberek? Fogadok, a srác nem tudta, kivel kezdett, eh? Gyerünk! Még zene. Csak hülyülök, mint a hülyék. Így érzek, szeretem ezt a dalt, Vice City. *BENY MORE - MARACAIBO ORIENTAL PEPE: Radio Espantoso, emberek. Egy csomó zene a reklámok után. *BJ SMITH (reklám) BJ SMITH: Hi, I'm BJ Smith. In my long and illustrious three year career at the top of pro football. I whooped some serious ass and got paid for it. They didn't call me death in tight pants for nothing. When you've had such a rewarding career maiming others as I have, you know how to stay fit. Through running, wrestling, stuffing 20s down panties of foxy strippers, firearm training, naval pursuit and beating the hell out of your fellow man. That's what keeps me healthy. And now, using training methods, I perfected. It's going to work for you with BJ's Fit for Football. Watch those pounds fall off. I'm down to 300 pounds using exactly the method I demonstrated on tape. I mean, who are you gonna trust to get fit? A man who can rip your arm off and beat you in, or an aerobics instructor who wouldn’t get drafted by the local hopscotch team? Hell no, BJ's Fit for Football, out now on Beta and VHS. Remember to win in a game of football, or life, you have to annihilate everything in your path in a blind rage. *TITO PUENTE AND HIS ORCHESTRA - MAMBO GOZÓN Forrás http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps2/561545-grand-theft-auto-vice-city/faqs/20249 Kategória:Szövegkönyvek Kategória:GTA Vice City Kategória:Rádió